The invention relates to a cutting and grooving device for paper and cardboard webs, comprising at least two rotatably driven shafts with at least one tool carrier for a cutting or grooving tool arranged thereon, said tool carrier comprising at least one radially movable chuck adapted to be engaged with the shaft, and an actuating device for the chuck controllable from outside the shaft.
Machines for longitudinally cutting and longitudinally grooving paper or cardboard webs normally comprise at least one pair of rolls with annularly shaped cutting or grooving tools, in order to cut or groove the web passing through in a longitudinal direction. Dependant respectively on the order to be carried out, the position of the tools on the shafts must be newly adjusted. For this purpose, the tools are adapted to be clamped onto the shafts and to be disengaged again in case of necessity. So that an adjustment of the tools may be performed as quickly as possible, it is aimed at carrying out the disengagement and clamping of the tools automatically and without any manual operation. In this connection it is known to design the shafts as so-called expanding shafts which may be radially enlarged with the aid of a pressure medium in order to tightly clamp the tools (German disclosure letter No. 2 250 508). It is also known to arrange expandable hoses in grooves of the tool shafts, in order to tightly clamp the tools. The grooves are extending either annularly or helically. Such a process has proved to be absolutely useful. What is disadvantageous, however, is the wear.
It has furthermore become known to arrange several chucks in the tool carrier and bring the chucks into engagement with the shafts with the aid of one or several pressure hoses (German disclosure letter No. 2 059 970). What is disadvantageous with the known device is the manner of compressed air supply as well as the control of the compressed air supply and discharge thereof when clamping and disengaging the shaft.
It is therefore the object of the invention to improve the cutting and grooving device mentioned at the beginning in such a manner that the cutting and/or grooving tools may be tightly clamped on a shaft and disengaged again in an especially simple manner.